


Movie love

by MinMin709



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Shyness, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709
Summary: Trunks and Goten over the years have grown fond of one another. Vegeta and Goku aren't as well known about it since they only assume that it's just friendship and nothing more. But looks like the half saiyans might deem it as something more.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Movie love

**Author's Note:**

> Trunks and Goten (In this case) are the same age so imagine they're 15-16 or something of the sort (Like Kid Trunks grew up with Goten, roll with that)

"Father im going out to see Goten!"

Vegeta looks up at Trunks who was already half way out of the door, he nods his head.

"Be back before sundown, and since you asked today, you can't ask for tomorrow since we'll be training tomorrow."

Trunks nods his head and dashes out of the house, slowly floating and up and flying deep into the city, going to the nearest park that Goten and Trunks agreed to meet up at. Trunks smiles, wondering what they might do today. Probably go watch a movie and then spar with one another. There isn't much he has planned on his own so he will be practically following Goten with whatever plan he has. He landed down near a bench at the park. He looks around for Goten and he saw absolutely nobody. Well, nobody that caught his eye anyway.

"Trunks!"

Goten landed down next to Trunks, panting a bit, smiling at him.

"Sorry.. I woke up late! And my dad was dragging me around to do a few chores, but I'm here! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long.."

"Nah, I just got here. You're fine! Now what do you have planned for today anyway?"

Goten smiles and nods his head. He pulls out a small little post-it note and reads it.

"I had a few ideas, so bear with me..Uh.."

He starts to read it, wondering what Trunks might like.

"uh.. Well I'm kind of tired what about watching a movie then we can do some more physical activities?"

Trunks nods his head, asking him,

"Mind if we watch something horrifying?"

Goten nodded his head, showing that he doesn't mind it. But deep down he does. He's not a heavy fan of horror. He takes a deep breath, praying for himself that he doesn't choose anything truly horrifying. He saw Trunks walking off, he runs after him, asking him,

"W-Where are you going?!"

"To the nearest movie theater? Where else Goten?"

"oh.. okay!"

Trunks laughs while walking, Goten catching up with him. Goten worries about himself, hoping that the movie is at least tame enough for him to sleep tonight.

~

Goten and Trunks finally gotten to the movie theater. The theater was relatively empty, since the movie has been out for a while. Trunks smile at the sight.

"Sweet! It's empty! I'm hyped! Are you hyped Goten? Cause I am!"

Goten was busy praying that he doesn't see him chicken out. He just had to choose the scariest movie. Why not something simple? Maybe some action! Why horror? He sighs and goes into the same row as Trunks and sat down right next to him. Trunks already gotten all the snacks he wanted during the movie, while Goten was wishing that he gotten a pillow for this situation. He sighs and tries to relax internally. The movie finally started and Goten gulped. He looked at Trunks, who his eyes were sparkling while watching the movie. He sighs, keeping his head down trying not to look at any of the scary scenes. But it was to no avail. Every time he looked up, it was some either gruesome scene or something that was practically engraved in his mind until the day he dies. Every time he jumps at some of the scenes, he would grab Trunks's hand, squeezing it out of fear. Trunks did however notice that he would every time, but he doesn't pay too much mind to it. He knows that he isn't a huge of horror but, he had his own plan in his mind.He chose horror to get closer to Goten. Everytime he felt Goten squeezed his hand he squeezed his hand back, rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb in hopes to calm him down. Goten would've noticed but his adrenaline was beyond an all time high. By the time the movie is over, Goten finally calmed down and Trunks took his eyes off the screen and looked at Goten with a smile.

"I loved the movie Goten! How did you like it?"

"A-ah.. it.. was alright.. I liked it as well."

Goten braved a smile, but Trunks started to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Goten, I know you were scared.. I felt you grab my hand every time you saw a scary scene."

Goten pouts, looking at Trunks

"If you knew I was scared why did you bother walk out mid movie?!"

"Because I had my own plans for this Goten.. After all I wanted it to work.. and by god it sure did.."

Trunks squeezed Goten's hand with a small smile. Goten blushed and looked down at Trunk's hand and then looks back at him. He blushes a deep shade of red and noticed that Trunks was getting closer to Goten's face. He was pretty much the color red itself.

"T..Trunks.. wh-what are you doing?"

Trunks smirk, getting closer to Goten's face and smiles, dropping his voice to a whisper, looking at him in the eyes,

"Just.. be quiet and enjoy the moment Goten.."

Trunks inches closer to his lips and Goten was going into the moment and leans closer into Trunks and closes the gap, kissing him softly. Trunks cups Goten's cheek and kisses him passionately, putting a hand on his thigh. Trunks and Goten thought that this moment would never happen, and in private as well. Trunks broke the kiss and looked at Goten who was blushing a pure red, telling him, after going back into his seat,

"At least our parents weren't here to see this."

"You sure about that Son?"

Both Trunks and Goten whipped their head behind them to see Vegeta behind them, both of their pupils go small and both of them get flustered. Trunks opened up his mouth to say something trying to make up some lie of what he saw, but Vegeta beaten him to the punchline, with a sly smirk.

"You two have 3 minutes to get back home or else I'll tell Kakarot and your mothers what you two were doing. Let alone not letting either parents aware of what you were doing."

Trunks and Goten's eyes widen and Trunks grabs Goten's hand and runs out of the theater, running faster then they have before. Goten however, even after being caught by Vegeta, he wouldn't mind repeating this date a few times with Trunks. Without Vegeta of course.


End file.
